Fawful vs Count Bleck
Description Mario & Luigi Saga vs Super Paper Mario! Two evil geinuses who have overrun Bowser himself enter the arena! Interlude Wiz: When it comes to Mario villains, these two are probably close to being the most feared. Boomstick: And they have both overthrown Bowser! Wiz: Count Bleck, the dark figure with a tophat. Boomstick: And Fawful, the Beanish fiend. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze they're weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Fawful Wiz: Lord Fawful is a major villain of the Mario & Luigi series of games. He speaks Engrish, which is basically grammatically incorrect English. Boomstick: He looks like a bean! Wiz: That's partly correct. He was based on a bean. His species is even called the Beanish species. Boomstick: Fawful was able to overthrow Bowser himself! And Bowser accidentally blew up the universe! Wiz: Fawful rides a little hovercraft, which allows him to fly around at great speeds. Despite being a HOVERcraft, Fawful is able to fly up high in the air with it. Boomstick: Fawful is responsible for the blorbs, a disease caused from Fawful's secrecy mushroom. If you get it, you'll become super fat, with the only way of moving is rolling around. Wiz: To replace the Hovercraft, Fawful has the Vacuum Helmet. With a vacuum peripheral attached to the Vacuum Helmet, Fawful can shoot energy balls as a simple projectile. Boomstick: Another attack of his is to roll at his enemy. It can only be dodged by a well timed jump or teleport. With some power of the Dark Star, Fawful becomes Dark Fawful. In this form, he's faster, and has dark magic at his disposal. With the dark magic, he can use dark magic projectiles. He sure is a force to be reckoned with! Wiz: And finally, when he uses the power of the Dark Star, Fawful is known as the Dark Fawful Bug. With this power, he is much stronger and faster. But still, Fawful has his fair share of weaknesses. He easily gets angry and losses focus, plus most of his moves consist of simple projectiles. But still, you don't want to mess with Fawful… and neither does Bowser... Fawful: And this battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread! The mustard of your doom! Count Bleck Wiz: Overpowering Bowser is tough business. Unless you're Lord Blumiere, aka Count Bleck. Boomstick: Than beating Bowser is the easiest thing ever! Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Count Bleck and his goons raided Peach's castle and took it for their own, making it their own dimensional kingdom. But Count Bleck didn't only beat Bowser. He got Peach AND Mario's younger brother Luigi. He even knocked out Mario himself for a few days. Boomstick: His name used to be Blumiere like Wiz said earlier, but he was corrupted and became the evil dark figure bent on destroying the universe. Wiz: Bleck can manipulate his own gravity, allowing him to float around at will. For defence, Bleck uses some of his power as a shield. This shield leaves him unharmed from any attack. Unfortunately, this shield does not last long, and it uses up some of the Count's power. Boomstick: He can also teleport! His teleportation is very unique, as it looks like he's flipping to another dimension when he does it. Sadly, he can be hit when he is flipping. ' ''Wiz: With his scepter, he can shoot dark magic globs at his opponents. There is no possible way of blocking these globs, only dodging will leave his opponent unharmed. '''Boomstick: He can also create a giant vortex to suck up his enemies and hurt them. But, it is easily dodged by having the opponent simply run away from it. Wiz: For a short time, Bleck can slow down time. Though this slowness of time only lasts a couple of seconds, Count Bleck can still get a few hits in with it. Boomstick: And finally, Bleck can temporarily speed himself up to ram into his opponents. It doesn't last too long though, and he has been known to run into an opponent's attack whilst doing it. Count Bleck: Blehehehe Bleck! Fight! Fawful is sitting in his Blorb-shroom stand with a cloak on, waiting for the next unlucky customer. A Koopa brainwashed by Fawful runs up to him. Brainwashed Koopa: Lord Fawful! A strange looking man with a top hat has appeared nearby! Do you want me to bring him here? Fawful: Of course. That is Lord Blumiere. I know all about him. HAHAHAHAHA! Brainwashed Koopa: Yes, sir! The Koopa runs off. A few minutes later, the Koopa returns with Bleck. Bleck: What is this? Who are you? Fawful: I am ???... You don't know me... But I know you. Don't you want to destroy the universe? But is that Mario getting in your way? Let me help. Eat this mushroom, and you'll have the power to destroy Mario 5 times in a row! Bleck: Blehehehe Bleck! Don't try to trick me Fawful! I won't eat that shroom if my life depended on it! Fawful: Well maybe it does! Koopa, attack! Fawful whipped off his cloak. The Koopa charged Bleck, but Bleck simply shot a dark glob, killing the Koopa. Fawful: Looks like I need to step in! This battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread! The mustard of your doom! Bleck: We'll see. Blehehehe Bleck! Fight! Fawful jumped on his Hovercraft, and both he and Count Bleck floated into the air. Fawful jumped off of his Hovercraft and rolled at Count Bleck. Bleck tried to dodge by teleporting, but Fawful hit him instead and sent Bleck flying backwards. Bleck took out his scepter and shot a dark blob, but Fawful put on his Vacuum Helmet and dodged it. Fawful sent out three energy balls, two of them hitting Bleck. Bleck created a portal, hoping to suck in Fawful. Fawful flew backwards, and easily avoided it. Bleck slowed time, then rushed at Fawful. Bleck whacked Fawful with his scepter, sending Fawful backwards and having time go back to normal. Fawful was about to roll into Bleck. Bleck sped up time and rushed forward, but Fawful did the roll attack and sent Bleck flying down to the ground. Bleck smashed into the ground, then got up. Fawful flew down to follow Bleck, then shot three energy balls. Bleck teleported and dodged them. Fawful: I HAVE FURY! Fawful used the power of the Dark Star, and transformed into Dark Fawful. Dark Fawful shot five dark projectiles, all of them hitting Bleck. Bleck teleported behind Fawful, then used his dark void. Dark Fawful was sucked in, and got very injured. Dark Fawful: I drizzled rage dressing on the country next door. Rage dressing on a salad of evil! I can't be beaten by you! Dark Fawful used more of the Dark Star's power, then became the Dark Fawful Bug. The Dark Fawful Bug ran up to Bleck and tried to stab him, but Bleck teleported. Bleck slowed time, then used his void attack. Dark Fawful Bug was sucked in, then got massively damaged. Dark Fawflu Bug lost his power, turning back into Fawful. Fawful fell to the ground. Fawful: ... I am the bread of the sandwich and you are the ham! I squish you! Well... That's what I would say if I had squashed you, Blumiere- Count Bleck used his scepter and shot a dark blob, killing Fawful. KO! Count Bleck: Blehehehe Bleck! Conclusion Wiz: Despite Fawful's upper hand in speed, Count Bleck outranks him in everything else. Boomtick: I wouldn't say upper hand in spspeed either! Count Bleck can go way faster. Plus, Fawful had hardly any moves. Bleck on theotherr hand, had multiple weapons. Looks like Fawful was squished like a Dark Fawful Bug in the middle of a ham sandwich. Ew... Wiz: The winner is, Count Bleck. Boomstick: Wait a second... Wasn't this battle supposed to be longer, like Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby? Wiz: Y'know Boomstick, you're right. All our fans were expecting more after Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby, huh? Boomstick: Well, than let me just say something right here. This fight is a small fight! Both characters don't have too many weapons at their disposal. Don't worry, though. The next battle will be 100x more awesome than this! Wiz: True. Just know that even with little information and a small battle sequence, a lot of effort was put into making this. So respect it, please. Boomstick: Anyways... Thanks for reading! Trivia * This is SuperSaiyan2Link's 20th battle, after Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby. * This is SuperSaiyan2Link's official 20th battle! Who Would You Be Rooting For? Lord Fawful Count Bleck Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015